


In Your Darkest Dreams

by JustSomeMilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Humanstuck, M/M, but its only dream death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMilk/pseuds/JustSomeMilk
Summary: Tavros has a scary dream and calls Gamzee





	In Your Darkest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> There is kind of graphic death, fair warning.

Tavros’s eyes flew open, and he knew even before he registered his surroundings that he was going to throw up. He pushed himself up on his elbows, trying desperately to at least lean over the side of the bed, and only making it halfway before bile covered part of the blanket and ran down onto the floor. The sight of this didn’t help his upset stomach one bit, and he turned away. Lowering himself back down onto the mattress, Tavros screwed his eyes shut and tried to even out his breathing, trying in vain to calm himself down. But in the darkness behind his eyelids he only saw the events of his nightmare playing over and over again.

It had started off so pleasantly. He was at Gamzee’s house, and they were in his bedroom. Gamzee’s arms were gingerly encircling him. Tavros had been so warmly surrounded by Gamzee, and he felt a wonderful tingly warmth. He felt loved. He felt safe. He had basked in that feeling. It had seemed so real, and felt so beautiful. It should have stayed that way.

The next scene of the dream had Tavros in a space outside of his own body. No skin, no sinew, no bones; nothing but a void held together by abstract thought. He was nothing but consciousness, blending with the space around him. He wasn’t able to move, only to observe from afar. He saw himself sitting on a beach, the tide sliding over the sand and creeping back rhythmically, like the rise and fall of a breathing chest. He watched himself thumbing through one of his comic books, idly fiddling with the corners of the pages. It was still pleasant.

Then, he watched himself look up, and all of a sudden he was inside his own body again. He could feel the warmth of the sand on his skin and hear the low rush of the water with perfect clarity. He was just relaxing on a beach, that was all. Like he had done before a hundred times. He looked up to see Gamzee, who he had come here with. Tavros watched him splashing wildly in the shallow bits of the water, twirling and laughing. Tavros smiled fondly, raising a hand to wave to him. 

Then, he felt rough sharpness digging into his back, cutting into his skin, cold inside his warm blood and guts. It wasn’t a knife. It was so abstract, just the feeling of being cut. 

He couldn’t move at all, it was as if he was already dead, just being cut apart and spread out over the sand. Then, he was outside of his body again. And he saw himself. All he could do was watch as the tide rose and washed him away, bit by bit. 

At the end of the dream, his vision had panned up, and he saw Gamzee again. He was laying afloat on the surface of the water, a deep red pooling around him, tendrils of red twirling wildly in the waves.

And now he was here, laying in his too-warm bed with his heart slamming against his ribs.

Immediately, he wanted to call Gamzee.


End file.
